


Chocolate Day

by RavioliRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU where Orochimaru doesn't exist and Sasuke never leaves, Background Sakura/Ino, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rated for swearing, Valentine's Day, because these two fools don't know how to express affection without it, genin-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavioliRed/pseuds/RavioliRed
Summary: It wasn't supposed to mean anything.Or: one Valentine's Day, Naruto gets jealous of Sasuke's chocolates and tries to steal them. Sasuke is annoyed that he has a whole lot of chocolates that he has no use for. Neither of them expects what follows.





	Chocolate Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I tripped and now I'm writing Nart fic?? I think it's cheesy but also I got to have fun with it. As the tags said, this is an AU where Orochimaru doesn't exist, Team 7 gets to be genin for a while longer, and the shit is generally speaking not hitting the fan. Enjoy!

It wasn't supposed to mean anything.

“Hey idiot,” he said. They were walking home, and though Sasuke appeared to be alone, it wasn't hard to hear the rustling that followed behind him by a few feet. “Come out, dead-last. I know you're there.”

Naruto burst out of the bushes, aiming for a tackle. Sasuke sidestepped easily and watched with faint amusement as the other boy tumbled to the ground. 

The blond boy glared up at him.

“What do you want, asshole.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

Naruto huffed from the ground before righting himself and dusting himself off.

“If you want to know—” Sasuke didn't— “I’m going to take all your chocolates and give them to someone who’s not such an ass.”

Oh, right.

“Let me guess, you didn't get any?”  
Naruto flushed a pleasant color of red, and Sasuke wondered why it came as a surprise. Didn't this happen every year?

“Yeah, everyone must have put the wrong name or something, can you imagine giving chocolates to you when I, the incredible Naruto Uzumaki, am right here?” Naruto laughed harshly, so loud it echoed. “So really, I'm just putting the universe to rights.”

An idea struck Sasuke. Why not give the idiot his chocolates? It's not like he would eat them anyway. And if he gave them to anyone else, they'd be weird about it. Plus, maybe Naruto would stop bothering him.

“Fine, dead-last. You can have them.” He made sure to keep a scowl on his face.

“I'll fight you if I— what did you say?” Naruto was wide-eyed and slightly slack-jawed.

“I said you can have them, stupid. Then maybe you'll eat something that isn't ramen.” He looked away. “I don't like sweets, anyway.” He held out the chocolates. Naruto still seemed fazed, but took the sweets and left without another word. Sasuke tried to ignore the heat on his cheeks.

* * *

The next year, he didn't bother saying anything. This year the new trend among the girls was apparently to confess to him after school, so by the time he escaped Naruto was already home. Sasuke left the chocolates at his door, knocked, and then fled before he could be seen. He was just close enough to hear the squawk from the other boy as he opened the door, and his name being yelled as Naruto read the note he left:

_Dead-last: I heard sweets rot your brain, so don't eat them all at once. Then you’ll never be able to compete with me._

* * *

Their first Valentine’s Day as genin was, to Sasuke’s relief, quieter. Now that he wasn't sharing a physical space with so many people for school, it was harder for them to give him unwanted gifts. 

A few still managed, of course. Ino and Sakura were un-subtly trying to one-up each other with their chocolates for him, and Sasuke wondered why they bothered. They clearly cared more about their rival’s reaction than they did about his.

And he'd just give the chocolates to Naruto, anyways.

The biggest surprise came when he went to do so. 

“I don't want these,” he said, already foisting his gifts into Naruto's arms.

“Hey hey hey, wait a second asshole!” He held onto Sasuke's chocolates with one hand and reached into a pocket with his other.

“I won't lose to you in this, either,” he said, holding something out to him. “It's dark chocolate, so it's bitter, not sweet.” Sasuke took it with a raised brow.

“Just try it, asshole!”

 _Fine._ If Naruto was pranking him and it was sweet after all, he was going to throw the rest of the bar at his head.

He unwrapped it, broke off a square, and cautiously took a bite. It was delicious, bitter and soothing on his tongue.

“So?” and wow, Naruto actually looked _nervous._

He sighed, hating to admit defeat. “I guess it's not the worst,” he said.

Naruto beamed. 

Sasuke would see that smile in his dreams for months to come.

* * *

It was only in the Land of Tea, after his body moved in front of Naruto’s prone body of its own accord, that Sasuke realized just how much this idiot meant to him.

It was stupid, really: how hyper-aware he was now, of every brush of skin. How they seemed to trade off saving each other's lives, on the bridge, in the chunin exams, on every mission-gone-hairy thereafter. 

Once, after Naruto had gone too far in training and knocked himself out for a few days, the rest of Team Seven had gone on a mission without him. Sasuke had felt like his world was off-axis. When they got back, he stayed by his side until he woke up.

* * *

Then, one year, Sasuke didn't get anything on Valentine's Day. After Sakura and Ino figured out that they were more interested in each other than him, no one else really bothered anymore.

He tracked down Naruto, anyway. He was in his apartment, so he gave a knock on the door. The outside looked exactly as it had when he'd left chocolates there the first time, years ago now.

“Yeah, yeah, coming!” Naruto yanked open the door, then grinned when he saw who it was. “Hey asshole! I was wondering when you'd come by. Where are my chocolates?” he peered around like Sasuke was hiding them.

“No chocolates this year, dead-last,” he said. 

“What, you came all the way over here and you didn't even bring anything? Typical,” he sniffed. Then, after a pause, he grinned. Sasuke didn't like where that glint in his eyes was going. “You know what that means?”

“What.”

Naruto pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and threw it at Sasuke's face, where it landed with a soft _whack_ before landing neatly in his hands.

“It means I win this year!” 

Sasuke looked down; it was dark chocolate again. 

“In what competition, dumbass? This means I still got more than you.”

Naruto grinned, blindingly, hands on hips. “But now you _have_ to acknowledge me! I'm your only pursuer now!” he batted his eyelashes and pretended to swoon.

Sasuke fake-gagged so he wouldn't smile back and expose just how head-over-heels he was. 

As soon as he left, though, he let a small grin take over his face, where it stayed for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next year, he made a mistake. Somewhere in the throes of early February, Naruto got into the story of last year’s Valentine’s Day to Sakura, who was grinning mischievously. No doubt she would use this against him somehow. In the meantime, Naruto was busy claiming that he was better for buying one measly chocolate bar than Sasuke was for gifting him actual tons of the stuff in years previous, just because he hadn’t bought it himself. 

Which, once Sasuke thought about it, kind of made sense, though he would never admit it. But that just meant he had to beat him this year. He was _not_ about to lose to Naruto. Even in Valentine’s gifts. 

And that was how he found himself making chocolates on the 13th. It was a more laborious process than he'd thought it would be, and it took the better part of the day before a batch came out to Sasuke's standards. By the time he finished wrapping them up and placing them neatly in a box, it was just past midnight. 

Briefly, he debated the merits of trying to sleep. Then he grabbed the box and made his way to Naruto's apartment.

It was different, at night. Quieter. Calmer. He was glad; his heart was leaping and swooping in his chest. He needed all the calm he could get. Sasuke knocked on the door, as he had for so many years past.

Naruto opened the door cautiously. “Hey,” he said. He was still in his clothes from earlier that day, but he was rumpled and tired-looking like he’d been falling asleep anyway. Sasuke felt his chest squeeze. “Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

In lieu of answering, Sasuke held out his box.

“It's Valentine's Day, asshole. And I made these, so you better not complain.” 

When he finally worked up the nerve to look up, Naruto’s eyes were wide. Sasuke fought himself to stay where he was.

“Y'know, I didn't actually expect you to do anything for me. Now I just feel like an ass,” he said.

Sasuke smirked. “So you admit I won, dead-last?”

Naruto shook his head, then, and there was a different kind of light in his eyes. He stepped forward, into Sasuke's space, and laid a gentle hand on his cheek. Sasuke suddenly couldn't breathe.

“If I'm wrong about this, please kick my ass into next week.”

And then Naruto was kissing him. It took a moment for Sasuke to realize, to process the earnest, vulnerable face he was making before he closed his eyes and kissed back. They were careful, cautious in a way neither of them were used to, too scared of damaging this bond.

When they leaned back, Naruto was beaming, and Sasuke would have given him anything, anything he wanted.

“If I admit you beat me this time, will you go on a date with me?”

Sasuke held him close, reveling in the way he could feel the other's heartbeat. “I guess I can find the time.”

He hid his smile in Naruto's neck, but he knew the other could feel it. 

Whatever Naruto said, this was a better gift than chocolates ever could have been.


End file.
